<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Us Cling Together by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607486">Let Us Cling Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, rated for sexual implications, the morning after</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wakes up first after their first night together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Us Cling Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Brian wakes up first, which when he thinks back sometime later, was most unusual for him, but he figures it was his mind not wanting him to let any time with Freddie go to waste.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he wakes up first, and the heat radiating off Freddie was enough to let Brian know he was in bed with another person, even if he didn't already know. Which he did, because they were not drunk last night. Giddy and had had a couple of drinks, but not drunk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he just lies there, next to Freddie, and looks at him. Admires him. His face, always so soft, always so beautiful, is even more so in sleep. Yes, even with the drooling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brian's afraid to touch, doesn't want to disturb him and wake him up, god knows they're always exhausted enough after a gig. Neither of them have to be up before the alarm. So he just lies there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>How did Brian get so lucky, to be here, right here, right now?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Freddie groans in his sleep and turns on his side, facing away from Brian. Brian watches, and unease starts to settle in. What if Freddie wakes up and just leaves? What if this was just a one night stand for him, and Brian gets treated like all of Freddie's one night stands?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Freddie's eyes creak open and Brian watches as he lifts his head up and sees the time on the clock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh fo-" Freddie cuts himself off from swearing, and Brian is slightlty startled to be none-too-gently patted along his body as Freddie searches behind him before turning around and sitting up to face Brian.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're still here, darling." Freddie said, grinning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course I am, Freddie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Freddie takes a gentle hold of Brian's face and kisses him warmly. Brian kisses back, as if they've been doing this for years.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They should have been, he thinks. So much sooner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Freddie pulls back and turns to give the clock an evil side eye. "We have forty minutes until we really have to be awake, darliing. Do you mind if we go back to sleep?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The bubble of laughter bursts out of Brian before he can stop himself, but the unsure look that flickers across Freddie's face silences him immediately.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course we can, Fred." Brian says, taking hold of Freddie's hand. "You don't need to ask me to spend more time next to you in bed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Freddie lays back down, partially on Brian, head mostly on the pillow. "I can be a lot more adventurous later, dear, but right now..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brian does something he has always wanted to do. He kisses the top of Freddie's head, lets his nose rub into the gentle curls that form there. "I don't care about adventurous. I just care about you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Freddie laughs - it's more of a giggle, really, - and cracks his eyes back open. "Well then, that's me thoroughly woo'd, Bri, dear."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brian chuckles and lets himself rest against Freddie, just as Freddie rests against him. "I do my best."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You do, darling. You always do." Freddie's arm came to rest around Brian's middle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's at that moment when Brian realises the unease he felt upon Freddie's waking has completely gone.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was in my WIPs since the summer and I finished it this morning. I hope it's okay.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>